


The last living dragons

by bluerosez



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen, Lyanna Stark Lives, Rhaegar Targaryen Lives, Rhaella Targaryen Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluerosez/pseuds/bluerosez
Summary: Lyanna Stark is taking care of all the preparations for Rhaegar Targaryen's nameday... and she remembers that it has been 6 years since Robert's rebellion....
Relationships: Jon Snow & Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen
Comments: 41
Kudos: 57





	The last living dragons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stormbrn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stormbrn/gifts).



> Context: The year is 289 AC, which means 6 years have passed since the rebellion. Lyanna and Rhaella are planning a surprise for Rhaegar (who is now king) to celebrate his nameday. Rhaegar returned alive from the trident when everyone thought he and Robert Baratheon were dead. Aerys, Elia and the children all died in the Red Keep...

“Have you made the arrangements, Lya?”

_ The last person who called me Lya was my mother… though Brandon used to call me that too, sometimes. _

“Yes, my queen! I spoke with the cooks and the maids myself.”

“Oh, please, my dear,” said Rhaella Targayen with a soft smile, as she gently pressed her hand against Lyanna’s, “You can call me mother. It has been years now, we are family.”

  
  


_ It has been 6 years… _

  
  


6 long years have passed since the rebellion that ravaged the realm and almost put an end to the Targaryen dynasty… yet it seemed like the clash of sword on sword was only a memory from yesterday. A memory full of sorrow, pain and grief, constantly looming over everyone like a shadow.

Today marked the 30th year since the tragedy of Summerhall. The wound was still raw in Queen Rhaella’s heart, and truthfully, everyone knew it would never heal. She carried her grief and pain in silence for years, and those who knew her could tell that life hasn't been easy on her. Yet she still found it in her heart to smile. For the sake of her loved ones,  _ the last living dragons. _

Nonetheless, today was also a day for celebration. It was King Rhaegar’s 30th nameday. Rhaegar Targaryen’s nature was very reserved and quiet. The melancholy in his eyes was so deep that it hypnotized every single person, and sometimes, it felt as though that haunting indigo answered in his place. Everyone at court agreed that he was a good monarch, and most of his subjects put their trust in him, which hasn't come easy after two decades under King Aerys II’s rule and the disturbance that the realm had suffered from.

In the aftermath of the rebellion, Rhaegar suffered deeply from the loss of his former wife, Elia Martell of Dorne, and their children, Aegon and Rhaenys. The weight of the rebellion had taken its toll on him, and it took awhile for him to return amongst the living.

Yet in the midst of that tragedy, something magical happened. Rhaegar and Lyanna had shared their love, flesh and soul, and as a result, a son was born. At six, Jon was an identical copy of his mother. He had the dark brown hair and the grey eyes of the Starks, but the rest of his features were similar to his father’s. Half wolf, half dragon. Half ice, half fire. The blood of the First Men and Old Valyria flowed in his veins.

Jon was a very happy and restless child. He loved to hear stories about his favorite heroes, Aemon the Dragonknight and Daeron the Young Dragon. He oft pretended to be a knight whenever he played with Viserys or his cousin Robb, when he and Lyanna would visit Winterfell. But the person Jon got along with the most was Daenerys. Only a year younger than him, Daenerys was already a very beautiful and smart little girl. She shared her older brother’s silver-blond hair and curiosity, but unlike Rhaegar who had deep purple eyes, Daenerys’ amethyst was the most striking color anyone had ever seen. 

Daenerys followed Jon everywhere he went and vice-versa. Almost born in the same year, the two children were like two sides of the same coin, and everyone in the red keep noticed their affinity from their very young age.

  
  


_ It has been 6 years… _

  
  


“Yes, mother,” said Lyanna with a soft smile, “I-”

All of a sudden, Jon and Daenerys were running towards Lyanna. The sound of their laughter echoed through the Great Hall.

“Mother! Jon said I could have the honey cake he stole from the kitchen.”

“Shhh-” Jon tried to say.

“Jon?” said Lyanna incredulously. “What on earth were you doing in the kitchen?”

“One of the cooks gave me a honey cake,” Jon said in a smirk.

“He’s lying!” Dany said while giggling.

“Stop it!” said Jon. “You’ll get us in trouble.”

“Come here,” said Lyanna, ordering her son to come closer.

_ He looks so much like his father with each passing day…  _ The thought warmed Lyanna’s heart and brought a softness to her voice.

“We don’t steal from people, my love. Now, I’m going back with you, and I want you to apologize for stealing from the kitchen.”

“But-” Jon tried to say

“No objection. You know we are planning a surprise for your father, you don’t want to spoil it, do you?”

“Fine,” said Jon while rolling his eyes.

Daenerys started laughing.

“Not funny, Dany.” Jon said. He stuck his tongue out and made a face at her.

Lyanna and Rhaella both exchanged looks, and the two of them were laughing with such warmth and love in their voices that their eyes sparkled.

It was the simplicity of moments like these that brought such happiness to Lyanna’s heart, a joy so deep and strong she felt as though her chest would burst.

_ There’s still love in this world, and love will always keep us going. _

**Author's Note:**

> This little piece is for my friend's birthday. Don't ask me what happened when Rhaegar returned to King's Landing, because i was not trying to write a fic, lol! This is my first time writing something like this, so don't be too hard on me please! 
> 
> Hope you enjoy this gift Nicole ❤️


End file.
